Cosmic Stormprime
It's been 4 years and I still am writing this, the sixth revision : Dash: "You were a fool to turn your back on our father." : Cosmic: "If freeing myself from a tyrant is considered foolish, then guilty as charged." : ―Cosmic and his brother, Dash, before their duel on Zakuul Cosmic Stormprime was a Human male Sith Lord, later Jedi Master during the New Republic. He was a prodigy of the Dark Side, feared by many of his fellow allies and enemies alike. Cosmic was not a practitioner of the Rule of Two, apprenticing Oric Astrospan and various other apprentices at the same time. Though he did not follow the usual Sith morals, many other famous Dark Lords respected him. Cosmic held the burden of continuing the Stormprime family line as a Sith, ever since the New Sith Wars and the creation of academy on Umbara. Though he later ended the tradition, he trained in the arts of the Dark Side and increased his knowledge of the ancestry of the Sith before him. Cosmic and his brothers founded a clan known as the Order of Decima, but it was later fragmented when Darth Sidious ordered his apprentice to destroy their leader, as it progressivly gained power. Decima eventually reformed around 19 BBY, but later fell once more to the newly formed Galactic Empire. During the final years of the Clone Wars, Cosmic had increasing knowledge of cloning. Gaining the trust of researchers on Kamino, he was able to make various clones, in which he could upload his consciousness into if he were to ever die. He also personally requested the creation of three un-altered clones, in which he would apprentice. The trio went rogue, and eventually destroy the other clones, thwarting Cosmic's plan to live forever through his replicas. During the Rebellion against the newly formed Galactic Empire, Cosmic was one of the founding members of the Rebel Alliance, providing the promise of searching for force sensitives and training them in his knowledge of the Jedi, in which he personally apprenticed Naya Vettstream and Nix Flarelight. Amidst the pre-stages of the rebellion, Cosmic was ambushed by various Mandalorians wielding Darksabers, causing his first death and transfer of consciousness into one of his clones. After the war, he was honored to be reinstated into the Jedi for good, becoming a Jedi Master in the New Republic on the New Jedi Order. Following the formation of the New Republic, Cosmic was apart of various wars and campaigns, notably the Yuuzhan Vong conflict (in which he suffered his second death during the Skirmish at Helska IV), he continued to be an active member of the Republic. As the Yuuzhan Vong War ended, Cosmic was contacted by his apprentice, Naya, to meet her on Mustafar, claiming she had encountered a major target. After she had not appeared at said meeting place, he was ambushed by his three clones, the ones in which he requested be not altered to be sentinals for his consciousness. Cosmic managed to kill Arin and Aric, but succumbed to the most powerful of the trio, Aris, and was killed following their duel. Biography Early Life Cosmic was born on the Sith homeworld of Korriban in the Horuset system. He was trained in the Dark Side of the force by his father and infamous Sith Lord, Lottius. He was a quick learner, finding weak spots in his opponents stances, tactics, and other flaws. These vicious tactics would cause Cosmic's aggresive fighting skills throughout his duration as a Sith Lord and Jedi Knight. He was also skilled in various forms of Lightsaber combat, notably the Juyo and Makashi techniques. Mission to Mandalore After being dubbed his father's official apprentice, Cosmic was tasked with a mission on Mandalore, with an objective to eliminate a group of Jedi younglings, along with bringing their caretaker's lightsaber. Recieving his own ship, Cosmic travelled to his designated target location, disguised as a bounty hunter. He docked at a small public landing bay, a few blocks away from his mission area. Cosmic released two small Viper probe droids to sweep the area, and eliminate any guards with the hidden blasters implanted in them. Arriving at the building in which the younglings were told to be, but was instead met with a force push into the wall. He heard a lightsaber ignite, prompting him to take out his own to prepare for an attack. Cosmic blocked the initial slashes, and proceeded to fully engage his foe. He recognized the Jedi caretaker from the files he received from his father. Cosmic was on the offensive, and eventually disarmed the Jedi with a successful slash in the leg. Grabbing the enemy's own lightsaber, he beheaded the caretaker with a quick slash. Hooking the green lightsaber on his belt, one of his Viper probes returned, protruding a hologram, showing a map of the sector of Mandalore they currently stood in, and a large red beacon showing the apparent location of the younglings. Arriving shortly at the point-of-interest, Cosmic ignited his lightsaber and entered the room, where he sensed a great cluster of midi-chlorian activity. The younglings all attempted to escape throw exits, to no avail, as Cosmic closed them with a slight hand movement. Cutting down the first young Jedi forward of him, and proceeding to give the other the same fate. Debriefing Arriving at a docking station orbiting one of Korriban's moons, Cosmic returned to his father, who stood at the head of the station at the bridge. Cosmic arrived to his father, bowing before his master, and presenting the proof of the mission completion: the Caretaker's lightsaber and hair beads of a Jedi youngling. Saying little to nothing about his apprentice's near flawless mission success, Lottius ordered him to infiltrate and observe the Sith Academy, located on Umbara, and to take good notice at it's leader, and to kill if necessary. He would be reporting all his findings to an Inquisitor taking orders from Lottius, Oldus Ikaju. Inspection of the Academy Cosmic arrived on Umbara the next day, landing in a forest nearby. He sent out his probe droids out like his other missions to scan the Academy and it's surroundings. He used the large tree branches to make his way towards the objective, avoiding any contact with patrolling acolytes or Umbarans. Cosmic used the wearing out structure of the building to his advantage. Climbing to the top of the Academy, he used cracks in the roof to get through. He snuck up behind two acolytes, impaling each with his lightsaber. Cosmic swiftly observed the interior of the Sith Academy: it was filled with various training excersizes, such as climbing and sparring training. He also saw four students dueling, which left Cosmic unimpressed. After taking notes of the other rooms and points of interest, Cosmic made way to the master's chamber, but found not crack in the wall or hidden passage, only a main door. Forced to enter through the aformentioned entrance, he ignited his lightsaber, prepared for what lied ahead. The Magnaguard Trials ATTENTION: I have noticed at the time of this mission (52 BBY) Magnaguards were not created, but lets roll with it Upon entrance to the room, he found no sign of the leader of the Academy, but an open room, with various closed doors. Cosmic walked to the middle of the room, rotating in a circle, weapon at ready, when the first door opened. He heard the mechanical, dark words, Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Turning sharply to his right, he met his first opponent. Taking a slash at the droid , the foe merely stepped aside, sending Cosmic to the floor from his own attack. With a growing temper, Cosmic leaped into the air and down onto the droid, but this too was met with the same counter, causing him to send his blade into the ground. Whilst vulnerable, the droid stuck the static on the end of it's weapon into Cosmic's rib area, giving him a surge of shock. He shook violently, and used his lightsaber to cut the end of the weapon off, and launched onto his feet. As the droid continued his chant, it suddenly got a chorus. Two more droids entered the battle, slowly circling around Cosmic. Each launched forward, sending each of their electrostaffs at him. Cosmic sliced the end of another staff, but was forced to take two more sent into his back. Now fully infuriated, Cosmic, with a yell of mixed agony and anger, force pounded the ground, throwing the droids surrounding him into the walls nearby. He threw his lightsaber into a weakened foe's head, deactivating it. Another enemy rose from the ground, disregarding it's weapon and running straight for Cosmic. Using the Force, Cosmic motioned his lightsaber into the oncoming droid, cutting it's legs off. With his lightsaber back in hand, Cosmic threw it at the second droid, whilst crushing the fallen third droid with his knee. All enemies destroyed, it left no defenses for the Academy leader. Duel with the Master Cosmic had recovered quickly from his battle with the Master's magnadroids, and encountered the Sith Lord perched on a ledge inside a large, mountainous room. The former and Cosmic engaged in a lightsaber duel, with a stalement for the majority of the battle until the apprentice joined the fight, forcing Cosmic on his defensive. He gained a chance to defeat them both when Cosmic exploited Zagg's terribly practiced Shiak attack, and cut off his hand using his own Cho mai attack. Now with two lightsabers, Cosmic fought solely on the Master, once again only managing a draw, and was forced to retreat at the arrival of reinforcement acolytes. He was recalled back to base, where he gave the lightsaber of the apprentice and details of the Academy over to his master, which eventually led to Lottius's distrust of Cosmic and nervousness about his increasing ability. Escape to Alderaan Following his duel on Umbara, Cosmic became a reknowned Sith Inquistor throughout his time under Lottius's control. Though he completed many missions flawlessly for his master, Cosmic's growing strength would soon be enough to challenge his father's. He was sent out on a false mission to Alderaan, where his ship was sabotaged and hijacked by hired bounty hunters, including various of his father's other apprentices. Cosmic escaped to a nearby village on the outskirts of the capital city of Aldera, where he was granted temporary asylum and branded with new clothes to blend in. Cosmic continued to stay in hiding for the majority of 48 BBY before his bounty was removed, and had gained contact with Oldus Ikaju, who provided him his repaired ship and other necessities to escape Alderaan and to find another place to hide. He made his way to Coruscant, where he would reside until 19 BBY. Early Coruscant Days WIP Formation of Decima WIP Battle on Level 1376 WIP Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Humans Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Sith Lord